Always
by CavanaughCSI3
Summary: Now a series of one fluffy one shots. Chapter 5 has an M rating just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Rizzoli & Isles other then LOVING it. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you have to leave?" Maura uncharacteristically whined as she watched Jane get dressed.<p>

The detective smirked as she put on her jacket. It wasn't often that her ME girlfriend asked her such things or used that sad tone of voice. "Honey, we have been going after Dominguez for 3 months now. Yes, I have to go in for the interrogation."

The honey blonde sighed as the detective sat on the edge of their bed to say goodbye. "Are you sure you don't need me to come?"

"They pulled him in off a routine bust sweetie, there is no body. Just stay here and relax. I will be back before you know it."

Jane leaned down and captured her girlfriend's lips with her own. The kiss was slow and sensual as Maura threaded her fingers through Jane's dark curls.

"I know that this is scientifically impossible," the doctor said as they parted, "but could you figure out a way to just leave me your lips?"

"Just my lips huh?" Jane smiled as she left a few teasing kisses on the other woman's.

"Yes." Maura said, "They are my favorite part of you." She said before she kissed her again.

"Well," the brunette started, "if we are getting to pick and choose which body parts we get to take with us then I wanna bring those great tits of yours." She laughed as she grabbed one of Maura's breasts to further her statement.

"Jane!" she squealed. "Alright, that's it! Get out!" She said as she pushed her girlfriend off the bed, making sure to give her a good kick in the butt as she made her way to the door.

The detective laughed all the way to the doorway but was stopped by her girlfriend's voice.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned around.

"Hurry back."

Jane grinned as she crossed back to the bed and claimed Maura's lips one final time.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Short and sweet. Hope you liked it. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I was originally going to just make this a one shot but now decided to make it a series of one shots. Enjoy #2.**

* * *

><p>Jane had no idea what had woken her up. She was sleeping peacefully until suddenly she wasn't. Squinting at the numbers glaring at her bedside she found that it was 4am on the dot. She began trying to figure out what had woken her.<p>

Maura was still curled up next to her. Jo hadn't been barking. For once in her life she wasn't super stressed out on case. She hadn't had nightmares now that she and Maura were sharing a bed every night. The ME always kept them at bay.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Maura mumbled sleepily.

Now Jane was curious as to how Maura could sense that she was awake. "Huh?"

"What are you thinking about? Why are you awake?"

"I have no idea." Jane answered honestly.

Maura pressed a kiss to the detective's clavicle, "Anything I can do?"

"Just let me hold you."

The honey blonde snuggled tightly to Jane's side as the other woman pulled her close. She smiled, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>I woke up at 4am for no reason the other day and came up with this. I just wished that I had had a Maura to snuggle with.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The shortest chapter I have ever written...**

* * *

><p>"Do you Maura Isles, take Jane Rizzoli to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for rich or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"<p>

Instead of saying, 'I do,' Maura smiled brightly as she said,

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Short...and up to you whether it was sweet.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yeah...still have nothing to do with the show...bummer.**

* * *

><p>"Jane Rizzoli. I am here to see Jane Rizzoli. What room is she in?" Maura demanded to the front desk clerk at the local hospital.<p>

"I'm sorry Ma'm but we can only give that information out to family members. Are you related to Detective Rizzoli?"

Maura noted that the receptionist obviously knew who she was talking about since she referred to Jane as 'Detective'. The fact that an injured cop was brought into the ER was probably not a quiet affair.

"I am her emergency contact. I am also her doctor." she stretched. Though she wasn't Jane's general practitioner she was a doctor that cared for the woman multiple times when she had been injured and just last night Jane had said, 'You are all mine,' when the two were snuggling in bed. Maura wasn't lying - not that she could if she wanted to.

The young woman began to dig through the pile of charts at her desk. She could tell that it wouldn't be worth her time to argue with the distraught woman in front of her.

"Detective Rizzoli is in room 5. Down the hall to your left."

Maura mumbled a thank you as she rushed through the double doors to the right of the reception desk. Taking a left down the hall as instructed she found Barry Frost sitting outside the room with a large number five on the door.

"She's ok Maura." Frost said as he rose to his feet.

"I would like to see that for myself if you don't mind Barry." The ME said with a cool tone. She wasn't often rude to Jane's partner but she couldn't help but being a little mad at him for allowing Jane to get injured on the job. When he had called her to tell her of Jane's fall she dropped everything that she was doing and rushed to the ER.

Frost returned to his seat as Maura pushed through the door to Jane's room. Her girlfriend was propped up in bed. The honey blonde couldn't tell if she was fully asleep or just resting her eyes. She began to scan Jane's body for obvious injuries. There was a bandage on her head and left arm probably from minor cuts from the fall. A few bruises were also visible on her arm by the bandage. The largest injury was on Jane's left leg which was wrapped in a light blue cast from her foot to her knee.

The doctor picked up the chart that was hanging at the end of the bed. She was thankful to see that the CT's and x-rays of her back and neck had come back clear. Her chart review was interrupted by Jane's voice.

"It's not as bad as it looks. I promise."

"The hell it is." Maura said surprising Jane. "You broke your leg Jane. What were you doing up on that fire escape?"

"Chasing a perp."

Maura rolled her eyes. 'Of course, she was,' she thought as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Frost and I went to his apartment to serve a warrant. We could tell that he was avoiding us so we ended up kicking in the door. We almost got him before he went out the window. Frost ran down the stairs to catch him in the alley while I followed him down the fire escape. The perp jumped from the bottom of the ladder to the top of a dumpster near by when I attempted the same thing my foot slipped. Freaking Boston in the winter, the damn rung was still frozen over. I went down to the side of the dumpster. I feel like such a fool. Frost got the guy though. Thank God. I would feel worse if the guy got away."

"I don't care if you got the guy or not. I just want you in one piece." Maura said. She didn't attempt to hid her frustration. "Sometimes I feel like you don't think before you act Jane. You just run off in any direction at a crime scene without thinking about the consequences."

"Hey, hey, hey! Where is this coming from?" Jane asked. She was very confused by her girlfriend's sudden turn in tone.

"This could've been worse Jane. MUCH worse. You could have hit your head and caused serious brain damage! I don't even want to think about the possibility of you breaking your neck and dying but could have happened. And all of this is nothing compared to situations where the people you are pursuing have guns - which this man could've had! I don't like to admit it and I try to ignore it because this is your job and I know you love it and you are good at it but there is a part of me that is terrified when you galavanting off to work everyday."

"Hey! I don't go galavanting off to work everyday." Jane tried to defend herself even though she was snickering a bit at her girlfriend's word choice. "Yes, my job is dangerous and I appreciate you understanding and accepting that because most of the other people I have dated haven't been. But you should know that my first priority - especially since we started dating - is Frost's and my safety. I don't ever want to hurt you and I know that by hurting myself I am hurting you."

Jane took Maura's hand and held it against up to her heart. "You are my life now Maura. I don't even want to think of what either of us would be like without the other. And hey, look on the bright side," she said as she gave Maura a leering look, "I am going to be bedridden for a few weeks."

Maura chuckled at her girlfriend waggling her eyebrows at her despite the tears that had welled up in her eyes, "Just promise me that you will try your hardest to come home to me every night."

"Always." Jane pulled Maura's lips down to meet hers before the honey blonde snuggled into her chest. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. I have a few more thoughts kicking around but if there are any storylines you would like to read just let me know when you tell me how much you enjoyed this chapter. ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is rated M…maybe just a T but I will put an M on it just in case. You have been warned. :)**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go." Jane mumbled into Maura's neck as she nipped at the honey blonde's pulse point.<p>

"Jane, it's a meeting with Lieutenant and police Chief, you can't exactly blow this off."

The detective kissed her way along her lover's collar bone to the other side of her neck, "I won't be able to focus on anything knowing that you're here naked waiting for me."

"I can always get dressed and go home then meet you later if that will help you concentrate." Maura suggested.

"NO!" Jane said almost too quickly before she capture the ME's lips with her own. "You are going to stay right here where you belong." She told her as she kissed her way down Maura's form. The fully clothed detective slipped her way under the covers as she trailed kisses along the other woman's abdomen.

"Jane, you don't have time for this now. You have to g…" the honey blonde's words caught in her throat as she felt her lover's tongue circle her center nerve bundle while 2 long fingers entered her slowly. Maura moaned at her girlfriend's ministrations. She was getting so close to the edge when Jane's phone began to ring under the covers.

"Jane Rizzoli don't you dare."

Maura had barely gotten her sentence out before Jane sat up, still under the covers, but left her hand in place as she fumbled for her phone. A muffled, "Hello," came out from under the comforter.

"Yes, sir, on my way. Thank you."

The detective quickly scrambled out from beneath the covers. "Sorry babe, apparently everyone but me is already there and they want to start early if they can." She gave Maura a quick kiss on the lips before running out the door. "I will be back soon!"

Maura sat up and stared at the empty doorway to Jane's bedroom, completely and utter shock covering her face.

* * *

><p>Almost 4 hours later, Jane entered her apartment. She dropped her badge and gun on the table by the front door as she called out to her girlfriend, "Maura? Babe, I'm back!"<p>

Looking more closely around her home she found Maura slicing up fruits and vegetables at the kitchen counter. The ME had to have heard her entrance yet she still didn't react. Jane crossed into her kitchen and slipped her arms around the smaller woman's waist. She dropped a kiss on the honey blonde's shoulder, "Hey, I thought you were supposed to still be naked when I got home." She husked into her ear.

The other woman still didn't react; she just continued to chop the food that was in front of her.

"Hey, come on babe. I know that I left you hanging like that and I feel awful. Trust me I would much rather have spent the past 4 hours doing everything that I was doing to you then be at that stupid meeting." Her left hand slid into the waistband of Maura's slacks, "Let me make it up to you."

The brunette's fingers barely made it past her pants before Maura grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from its destination. It was the first acknowledgement that the ME had even made to her girlfriend's presence.

"Aw, please baby! Come on! Let me finish what I started!"

"I don't need you to finish what you started, Jane." The medical examiner finally spoke, "I finished it myself."

The taller woman took a small step back but didn't let go of her girlfriend's waist. "You…finished…I mean, you…"

"Yes, Jane, I masturbated." Maura said bluntly.

Jane felt a sudden rush of heat to her center at the thought of her girlfriend touching herself.

"It was just as satisfying as I needed it to be." She continued.

"I will make it beyond satisfying! I promise. Please, I know you're mad that I left it all up to you and I am sorry! I am so so stupid but please I will make it up to you." Jane didn't beg often but the thought of her girlfriend touching herself when she was gone turned her on to the point that she would beg forever if that's what it took.

"I am not mad about the fact that you left me to masturbate, Jane." Maura told her.

The detective was confused, "Then what did I do?"

Maura slammed her chopping knife down on the counter with such force it made the brunette jump. She quickly turned in her arms so that they were facing each other for the first time, "You were still inside of me when you answered the phone!" she said angrily. "You spoke to Lieutenant Cavanaugh when you hand was in the most intimate place possible! Do you have any idea how humiliating that was?"

"Oh, God, I'm sorry baby. I wasn't thinking but hey he had no idea what was going on!" Jane tried to laugh it off.

"It doesn't matter Jane. I know. I was the one that on the brink of having an orgasm while you were talking to our Lieutenant. It was horrifying yet you left me so close to the edge I couldn't not take care of it myself."

"I am so, so sorry Sweetie. And I promise you I will do whatever you want me to tonight, hell, whatever you want for the next eternity until you forgive me." Jane pulled them together and began to nuzzle her nose again the shorter woman's. Maura attempted to pull away but Jane's grip was too strong.

The brunette tried to capture her girlfriend's lips but Maura turned her head which caused her lips to land on her cheek. Jane took what she could get and dropped feather light kisses across her face and down her jaw. Still not getting the reaction that she wanted from the honey blonde, Jane dipped into her secret bag of tricks that she didn't use often. She knew the exact spot behind Maura's ear that could literally make her go weak in the knees and turn into putty in her hands. She didn't abuse the spot often and used it for only special and dire occasions. This was definitely a dire occasion.

Jane slowly made her way down the ME's throat and back up to where the secret spot lie. She had to be sneaky about her actions. If the other woman figured out that she was going for the ultra sensitive spot then she might stop her before she got there. Stopping to pause at her pulse point Jane took another moment before going in for the kill. Almost as soon as her mouth made contact with the small patch of skin right behind Maura's ear the ME moaned and wrapped her arms around her detective for support.

Jane scooped her up and placed her on the counter. She worked her magic behind Maura's ear a little longer to ensure that the smaller woman was indeed putty in her hands. When Maura wrapped her hands tightly into the brunette locks to keep her right where she wanted Jane knew that she was on her way out of the dog house. She picked her up again, smiling as the feeling of Maura's legs tightly wrapping themselves around her waist as she carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hours later, an exhausted and sweaty Maura collapsed in bed next to and equally exhausted and sweaty Jane.<p>

Maura had to take a moment to catch her breath before asking, "Promise me that make up sex is going to be that good every time."

Jane smiled as she pulled her girlfriend against her and panted, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>I spend hours behind the wheel of my tour van thinking about stories to write and now that I am actually out from behind the wheel I have time to type them up! Hope you enjoyed it! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A quick shot at a work related story that was requested...**

* * *

><p>"Morning, Doc. What have we got?" Frost asked as he and Jane ducked up the crime scene tape that was stretched across the alley way.<p>

Maura looked up from where she was knelt over the body to greet her two colleagues. "Hello detectives. African American male, mid to late 20s with two gunshot wounds to the chest. I am unable to estimate the caliber of the bullet but neither shot seems to have exited the body so I will be able to retrieve them both upon autopsy."

"Check out that tattoo on his arm," Jane said as she pointed to the image inked into his skin, "Gang symbols. Possibly a gang related shooting?"

"Korsak is speaking with the man that found the body. I overheard him mention things about gang related violence in the area." Maura said as she closed her bag and began to stand up.

Jane looked over her shoulder to find Korsak speaking with the witness but what she saw first was a dark blue car drive by the alley way. As if in slow motion, she saw the man hanging out the passenger side window draw a gun and point it towards the alley. Her instincts kicking in she screamed,

"GUN! DOWN! EVERYBODY DOWN!"

Gun fire began to ring through the alley. Everyone threw themselves on the ground in hopes of staying alive. Without thinking twice, Jane tackled Maura to the ground, her body shielding the smaller woman's from the onslaught of bullets. The noise stopped almost as quickly as it started. Patrolmen hopped on radios and into cop cars to chase down the shooters.

The lanky detective stood up and brushed herself off quickly before helping the ME to her feet. The honey blonde began to assess the damage that was done to her clothes after being thrown to the grown. She was certain that her skirt and blazer were ruined but it was a small price to pay for living through a drive by shooting.

"Thanks for seeing my back." Maura said as she brushed some dirt from Jane's cheek.

Jane chuckled, "Watching your back Maura. Watching." She brushed a quick kiss to the back of her girlfriend's hand. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Any other requests?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Jane had to make a conscious effort to be quiet as she came into the house that she shared with her girlfriend. It was just past 3am and she knew that the ME would already be asleep. She herself was absolutely exhausted after spending close to 8 hours in the box with their latest perp. She left her shoes by the door before schlepping her tired body to the bedroom. As she eased the door open she was very happy that Jo didn't bark. The pooch just raised her head from the edge of the bed to make sure that it was in fact Jane that had entered the room.

The detective stripped off her suit and laid it over the back of the chair by their closet as tempted as she was to just drop it on the floor. She quickly changed into a fresh t-shirt before climbing into bed, climbing completely on top of the honey blonde. She buried her face in the crook of her lover's shoulder as she craved as much contact as possible.

Maura let out a sleepy moan as she arms came around to circle the new occupant's waist. She pressed a kiss to Jane's forehead before falling back to sleep herself.

* * *

><p>Jane squinted against the sun that was creeping in through their bedroom windows. She glanced at the clock without moving her head from where it was snuggled into Maura to find that wasn't even 7am yet. 'Not. Enough. Sleep.' She thought to herself. She sighed and was attempting to fall back to sleep when she felt her lover's hands begin to trail up and down her spine.<p>

"I am crushing you aren't I?" her voice muffled by the ME's neck and shoulder.

"Not at all." Maura promised, "Your weight feels delicious."

Jane smiled, "Good because I don't want to move all day."

"We don't have to." The honey blonde assured her.

"We don't?" Jane asked as she lifted her head up to look at the women beneath her. Normally Maura was insistent on not wasting the weekends. She always made sure they were productive with their time.

"Nope." Maura said before kissing Jane good morning. "It's bee a long week, we've barely had any time to spend together and I want nothing more then to just lay with you all day."

Jane kissed her, "That sounds like the best Saturday ever."

"Good." Maura smiled, "Now, I hate to make you move so soon but I need used the bathroom."

The brunette chuckled as she slid off of the smaller woman and onto her own side of the bed. She decided that she too should make a trip to the bathroom as soon as the ME was finished. She slipped back into bed and was about to gather Maura into her arms when Maura slipped her arms around her waist and guided her head to her chest.

"Sleep." She whispered.

Jane snuggled into Maura's side and let out a content sigh, "Thank you for being my pillow."

Maura smiled and kissed her forehead, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>This was the last story that I had up my sleeve. I am out of ideas at the moment. Feel free to give me suggestions and I will see what I can come up with if you would like them to continue! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Maura smiled as she stepped on to her back porch. The annual 4th of July Rizzoli family BBQ was in full swing. Tommy and Frankie were tossing a football around in the grass. Jane and Frost were chatting with Korsak as he manned the grill. Maura had been helping Angela with the last few side dishes but the older woman had sent her outside to spend some time with everyone. Her smiled widened as the looked at her family. A family that she never thought that she would have.

She stepped down off the back porch and made her way over to the picnic table they had set up in the middle of the grass. She didn't want to disturb anyone in their current activities or conversations so she decided to just sit back and observe.

It wasn't long before Jane noticed her sitting at the shaded table. The lanky detective made her way over to her girlfriend and greeted her with a long kiss.

"Hey babe, Ma finally kick you out of the kitchen?" Jane smiled.

"Yes she did." Maura chuckled, "She's just finishing up the last few things. She should be out here momentarily."

"Good. Can I get you something to drink?"

The honey blonde shook her head, "No thank you, I'm fine."

"You wanna learn how to throw a football?" Jane asked as she gestured towards her brothers. "I am sure Tommy and Frankie would be more then willing to help you too, and if not then I will just go and steal the ball for you."

This made Maura laugh outright, "Maybe later." She told her with a smile.

"Hey," Jane said as she knelt in front of her, "What's up?" She could see that something was going on in her favorite pair of green eyes but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Nothing." Maura told her honestly. "I am just so happy. Thank you for making me a part of your family."

Jane smiled as she took Maura's face in her hands and kissed her thoroughly, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>I already have 2 other chapters written - yay for a 4 hour flight across the country - but I will post them one at a time. What can I say...I'm a whore for reviews and know if I post 3 chapters at once you are more likely to only review on the last one! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

It was a rainy Boston night as Jane sat on her girlfriend's couch watching the game highlights from the weekend. Maura was stretched out along the length of the comfy piece of furniture with her feet in Jane's lap. She was blocking out the TV as well as Jane's cheer and jeers as she focused on the forensic journal she was reading.

Jane let out a sigh as a commercial break came on. She muted the TV and looked over at Maura, her face hidden by the journal. "Hey." She said as she lifted Maura's leg from her lap and pressed a kiss to her ankle.

Maura, who was very absorbed in her reading, gave her the very eloquent response of, "Hmm?"

Jane smirked at her, "I love you."

This got Maura's attention. She lowered her journal to look at the dark haired women, "You do, do you?" She asked with a smile.

The detective climbed onto the couch and straddled the smaller woman's hips. She took the journal out of her hands and tossed it onto the coffee table. "Yes, I do. Very much."

"Well, that is very convenient Detective." Maura said as she slipped her hands up Jane's thighs and settled them on her hips.

"It is?" Jane asked coyly as she leaned closer. Her dark locks fell forward into both of their faces but Maura tucked them back behind her ears with her delicate fingers.

"Yes, because it just so happens that I love you as well. Very much."

Jane nuzzled her nose against Maura's as she inquired again, "Really?"

Maura smiled as she closed the distance between their lips, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet...at least I hope you think so! Let me know! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys guess what! I have still not gotten a job with TNT or any other Rizzoli & Isles producing team therefore have nothing to do with this show other then my nerdiness.**

* * *

><p>Jane smiled as she stepped into her wife's hospital room.<p>

"Everyone finally gone?" Maura asked from the bed.

"Yes, but they promised to come back tomorrow. We both know that there is no way of keeping my Ma away at all. She will probably be bringing as many gifts as she can carry."

"Maybe you can convince her to just take everything to the house so that we don't have to worry about dragging everything home with us. We will already have plenty of other things to bring with us."

"You're right." Jane said as she sat at the bedside, "I will see if I can get Frankie to intercept everything." She said with a smile. "Do you have any idea how much I love you right now?"

The honey blonde smiled, "So much that you would be willing to do absolutely anything for me? Because that's how much I love you."

Jane kissed her soundly, "That sounds about right."

"Good. Then come sit up here with us." Maura said as she tugged on her hand.

Jane beamed hearing, 'Us'. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Maura reassured her, "Just help me scoot down a little and you can sit behind me."

Jane did as she was asked and soon she was propped up in the hospital bed with her wife resting against her chest. As she looked over the other woman's shoulder she had a clear view of her son's face as he slept peacefully in Maura's arms.

Liam Franklin Rizzoli-Isles had been born 6 hours ago, weighing in at 8 pounds 2 ounces and 19.5 inches long.

"He's so handsome." Jane said as she stroked his head.

"He is." Maura agreed. "And I am sure he will be full of the Rizzoli charm so we will have girls lining up down the block." She smirked.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked as she pressed a kiss to her wife's shoulder.

"Ecstatic. Overwhelmed. Exhausted. And scared to death." The honey blonde said truthfully.

"Scared?" Jane asked, her voice full on concern, "What are you scared of?"

Maura was silent for a moment before she responded, "What if I am not a good mother?"

"Oh sweetie, you are going to be wonderful." Jane tried to assure her as she tightened her grip around her waist. "You are one of the most kind, loving and caring women I know."

"I didn't have the most maternal up bringing." Jane's heart broke when she heard her wife sniffle. "I don't really have any experience with children much less infants. What if something happens that I don't know how to handle."

"Well, that's why we will face it together and we have an amazing support team around us. You know that Ma will be there in an instant if we ever call with questions."

Maura laughed as she wiped her eyes, "Yes, I am sure she will be."

"Thank you for extending our family." Jane said as she nuzzled her nose into Maura's neck.

Maura turned slightly so that she could capture Jane's lips with hers, "Thank you for believing in me."

Jane smiled as she stroked her cheek, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and story suggestions are always welcome! I already have 2 more chapters set to post but will leave you in anticipation for a few days. I am still working on 'Erin' and 'Firsts' (SVU story) as well.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Shannon asked me to add when Season 3 begins...June 5th...so close but yet so far! **

* * *

><p>"Alright, what is your problem?" Jane asked agitatedly as they entered the house. She threw her keys on the kitchen counter in frustration.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about." Maura said coolly. Her tone obviously gave away the fact that there was in fact a problem. She too was mad.

"You have been giving me the cold shoulder ever since we left the bar." The detective stared down her girlfriend as she leaned to the side with her hand on one hip.

Maura crossed her arms across her chest defensively as she stared at Jane, the kitchen counter stood between them, "I haven't been giving you the cold shoulder." She explained calmly. "I have been treating you like a child that has been acting out for attention which is exactly how you have behaved all night."

"What? How have I been acting childish?" The brunette was stunned at Maura's words.

"You were rude to Scott all night. He is one my colleagues from medical school. I have known him for years and you acting like he had stormed into the sandbox and stolen your shiny new toy!" The doctor said with a raised voice.

Jane's volume level matched Maura's, "Well you are my shiny new toy!"

"Excuse me?" Maura exclaimed as she planted both of her hands on the kitchen counter.

"I...I mean, you are...I didn't..." Jane fumbled for words to cover up what she had just said. She signed in defeat. "God, Maura." She paused to collect herself, "I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

The honey blonde stood silent, furious with the words her girlfriend had chosen to use. She wanted nothing more then to storm off to the bedroom and lock Jane out but they had promised to never go to bed angry. That they would always talk through their issues before the end of the night. Sometimes this meant that they stayed up until the early hours of the morning but in the end it was worth it. Jane finally spoke again.

"I just couldn't stand seeing him flirt with you like that Maura." The brunette finally said truthfully. "I felt like his mission all night was to sweep you away from me."

Maura was surprised by Jane's honest admission, "Oh Jane, you know that no one could do that." She came around the counter and closed the space between them. "I love you more then anything in this entire world. You're everything to me and nothing will ever change that." She slipped her arms around Jane's waist and molded herself to the taller woman's frame.

"I am just terrified that one day you will come to your senses and realize that you deserve better then some blue collar cop like me." Jane said as she held Maura tightly and buried her nose in her hair.

The honey blonde took a small step back so that she could look Jane in the eye. She cupped the brunette's cheek with her right hand, "Jane, I came to my senses a year ago when I realized that I was madly in love with you. It's been you since the beginning."

"Promise?"

Maura caught Jane's lips with her's before she said, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"No...stop...not her...leave...stop..." Jane thrashed on the couch where she had fallen asleep and hour ago. "No...Maura...no...stop!"

"Jane?" Maura's voice called down the hallway.

The detective had fallen asleep on the couch during the movie they had been watching and Maura chosen to leave her there while she went upstairs to get ready for bed. She was just coming to retrieve the other woman when she heard her distressed voice. The ME rushed down the stairs at the sound. She came to find her girlfriend speaking nervously in her sleep while tossing and turning on the couch, she was surprised she hadn't fallen off of the narrow piece of furniture.

"Jane!" Maura perched on the side of the couch and tried to calm the sleeping woman, "Jane, it's ok. Wake up Jane. It's just a dream." The honey blonde used one hand to attempt to hold down Jane's thrashing arms and the other to caress her forehead soothingly. "Sshh, it's ok."

Something caused the brunette to snap out of it and she woke up quickly, snapping upward into a sitting position. "Maura!" She gasped.

The smaller woman gathered her into her arms. She held Jane's head to her chest while the rubbed her back, "It's ok Jane. It was just a dream."

"He had you." She panted. There was no need to speak Hoyt's name. Maura would know who she was talking about. No one else terrorized her dreams like he did. "I couldn't stop him."

"You did stop him Jane." Maura assured her as she pressed a kiss to Jane's sweaty forehead. "You got him and we are both safe. He can't do anything to us anymore, to you anymore. It's alright."

Jane pressed her ear closer to Maura's chest as she focused on calming her breathing. She listened to the girlfriend's strong and steady heartbeat.

When the honey blonde felt that she had calmed down completely she loosened her grip, "I am going to get you a glass of water."

"No!" Jane said quickly as she tightened her arms on her waist. "Just stay with me."

Maura wrapped her arms back around her shoulders and placed another kiss on her forehead, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Storyline suggestions always welcomed, reviews are LOVED!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I've been so focused on finishing 'Firsts' and continuing with 'Erin' that I haven't done one of these in a while. Here's a quick moment.**

* * *

><p>"Here you go, babe." Maura said as she handed Jane a fresh beer.<p>

"Thanks, sweetie." Jane said with a smile.

The medical examiner was about to make herself comfortable on the free space on the couch when she was pulled into the brunette's lap.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked.

Jane answered simply, "Holding my girlfriend. Is that allowed?"

The smaller woman smiled and then kissed her, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

It was a cool spring evening in Boston and the family was gathered at the neighborhood park for a picnic dinner. Tommy and Frost were shooting hoops on the basketball court, Korsak, Maura and Angela were chatting together at the picnic tables while Jane and Frankie played soccer with 4 year old Liam.

The ME smiled as she looked over at her wife and son. He was growing up so fast.

"He's going to be in college before you know it!" Angela said as she followed her daughter in laws gaze.

"Don't even say that Angela!" Maura exclaimed, "The thought of that breaks my heart- my little boy growing up and moving away from me!"

"You will have plenty of time with him." Angela smiled and covered the younger woman's hand with her own.

Their moment was broken when they heard screeching tires, a sickening thump and Jane screaming "LIAM!"

All heads shot towards the voice and they saw Jane sprinting towards the street where Liam was splayed across the asphalt. The young girl that had been behind the wheel of the car was sobbing, "I'm so sorry! He came out of nowhere! I didn't see him!"

By the time Maura reached her wife and son, Frankie was already on the phone with the 911 operator, "The ambulance should be here any minute." He tried to assure them.

The doctor knelt down at her son's side and tried to assess his injuries, he was breathing, and his pulse was weak but steady.

"Maura I am so sorry. I looked away for a second!" Jane was beating herself up as she watched her son's blood seep onto the street. She wanted to touch him, to hold him, but she knew not to in case he had a spinal injury. The fact that her wife wasn't responding to her only added to her fear. 'She must be so mad at me for letting this happen.' The brunette thought. Letting her wife tend to their son as she heard the sirens approaching, Jane turned to the driver of the car, "YOU!"

She rushed towards the frightened girl when Frankie intercepted her, "Jane, don't worry about her. Frost has it under control ok. We are going to take care of it. Focus on your son."

"But…I…what do…" Jane's voice broke. She didn't know what to do to help her son right now. What she knew was to be a cop and to protect people. She had failed at that; at protecting her son. She felt lost.

"It's going to be ok." Frankie promised. "Liam's strong."

Jane took a deep breath to get herself under control. By the time she turned back to where her son lay injured, the paramedic team was already loading him into their ambulance. Maura held her hand out to her from where she was standing in the door of the vehicle. "Jane!"

The detective ran towards the vehicle. She took Maura's hand and her wife helped pull her into the ambulance. Her ex-partner's face as the last she saw before the doors were shut tightly behind her, "We'll meet you at the hospital."

Maura gripped Jane's hand tightly as they rode in the back with their son. Jane couldn't read the expression on her face. She seemed to be concentrating on what procedures they paramedics were doing, what meds they were giving him but her green eyes never came into contact with her own. All Jane could do was hold her wife's hand and pray that their son would be ok – that they would be ok.

Arriving at the hospital, both parents hopped out of the back as quickly as possible and stood to the side as the paramedics unloaded the gurney. They jogged along side of their son as the paramedics and doctors swirled around them; the medics spouting off his vitals as he was raced into a trauma room. A young med student stopped them at the door, "You ladies will have to wait out here!"

"I'm his mother and a medical doctor!" Maura exclaimed.

One of the senior residents recognized her, "Come on in Dr. Isles but you are strictly observing."

The ME agreed and stepped into the room without a second thought or word to her wife. Jane watched as Maura donned a gown and gloves and watched the medical team assess her son.

Jane was left to pace the hallway. She took Frankie's call and told him what she knew – which wasn't much at all. She told him to have everyone stay in the waiting room until they heard from her. What felt like hours later, the trauma room doors burst open and Liam was wheeled towards a bank of elevators. Tears formed in her brown eyes when she caught sight of her son; he had a tube coming out of his mouth, his clothes had been cut away to reveal so many cuts and bruises that she didn't realize were there before.

"We will see you upstairs." The same resident said to Maura before joining the medical team in the elevator.

"Maura? How is he? Please tell me what's going on?"

Her wife began to speak but she was rambling on in medical terms that she didn't understand, "Babe…I don't…" She tried to stop her wife but the doctor kept on talking, "Maur…" It didn't help. Jane gripped her upper arms and practically shouted her name, "Maura!" The blonde finally looked her in the eye as though she realized she was talking to Jane for the first time. "Maura, please, tell me what is going on with our son – in non-Google speak!"

"Oh God, Jane, I am so sorry! I was so in the zone I didn't realize. His right leg is fractured and he also has a severe sprain to his left wrist. The ultrasound showed some internal bleeding from his spleen and surround areas. They are taking him up to surgery right now. They won't know until the get him in there about whether or not his spleen will have to be removed."

"But he…he can live without that right?" Jane asked as tears dripped from her eyes.

"Yes, Sweetie. The doctors are very hopeful." She took her wife's hand in her own, "Everything that they are going to do is actually relatively routine. The injuries could be far worse then they are and while they are in there they will do a thorough check of everything to make sure there wasn't something missed on the scan."

Jane finally had to ask, "How can you be so calm about all of this?"

"I am compartmentalizing and holding it together on the outside Jane. My medical background allows me to think of the statistics of these types of injuries vs. the success rates of the medical procedures and assure myself that our son will most likely be able to walk away from this without any long term problems."

"But Maura.."

The honey blonde placed a finger to her wife's lips, "But the mother in me is scared that something will happen to our little boy. The mother in me is scared of that everyday and now that this is happening I am falling to my background to allow me to get through it. I know you are scared too Jane. Please don't feel like you have to be the strong one here but please trust me when I say that my intestines have a strong feeling that our little boy is going to be alright."

"It's your gut, Maur." Jane said with a smirk.

"Either way." Maura smiled, "It's going to be ok." She kissed her wife, hoping that she would find reassurance in the action. "Now come on, let's find our family and bring them up to the waiting room with us. I want to get one more update from his surgeon before they take him in."

The family sat vigil in the waiting room for hours while Liam was on the operating table. Frost and Korsak went out for food and coffee for everyone. Angela went to the chapel to pray. She assured her children that she would be fine on her own. Frankie and Tommy dozed in the corner of the waiting room while Jane and Maura sat together; their fingers intertwined.

Maura could see pain in her wife's eyes, "It's going to be ok, Jane." She told her again.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen, Maura. I only turned away for a second. I didn't realize that he had kicked the ball towards the road." She couldn't hold her tears back any longer. They slowly began to leak from her brown eyes as she apologized over and over.

"This isn't your fault Jane. We were all there within yards of him and none of us saw it coming. It's no ones fault but the girl who was driving that car." She pulled her wife's head to her chest and held her as she cried. It was often that Jane allowed her to do that – at home let alone in public – but she was thankful for it. She knew that her wife needed to get her emotions out.

"I am going to do everything to make sure she gets the maximum sentence we can slap on her." Jane's voice was muffled by Maura's body.

"Frost and Korsak took care of her," Maura told her, "And they are on strict orders not to give you her information. You're not on this case, Jane. You're not a detective right now. You're a mother."

"So you can be a mother and a doctor but I'm not allowed to be a mother and a detective?" Jane sniffled.

Maura could tell by her tone that she was poking fun at her which made her smile, "Yes that sounds about right."

"That doesn't seem very fair to me." Jane whined.

"I thought you were used to not getting your way after all these years of being married to me." The honey blonde teased. Her comment earned her a pinch in the side which made her jump but then smile. "You can sleep if you want to Jane," Maura whispered in her ear. "I've got you. They have the best team of pediatric surgeons in Boston working on him and I will wake you the second someone comes out."

The ME was true to her word; she shook her wife awake when she saw the doctor appear down the hall. Jane was usually slow to wake but at that moment she was up as though she hadn't been dozing on her wife's chest. The rest of the family stood as well as the man in scrubs approached.

"Liam did great!" The doctor said with a smile. "We were able to patch up everything we needed to. We didn't find any other damage other then what he had endured to his spleen."

"Did you have to remove it?" Jane asked with trepidation.

"No, your little guy is fully intact." He told them. "They are moving him to a recovery room now and the nurse will come to get you as soon as you can see him. He probably won't be awake for quite some time. We want to keep him sedated to let him rest but you can all see him for a few minutes before we move him to his private room. They will get to work putting a cast on his leg once he gets settled. The surgery was a higher priority then getting that in place but we've kept his leg stationary with splints for the time being. We will keep him here at the hospital for a few days to be monitored but I have a feeling that he will bounce back pretty quickly."

There was a round of thank yous to the doctor before he left to tend to other patients. Sighs of relief filled the room at the good news. Jane pulled her wife against her and kissed her soundly. Tears of happiness slipped from her eyes.

"He's going to be ok." Maura said firmly as she cupped the taller woman's face.

Jane just nodded with a sniffle and a smile.

They were all able to see him in groups of two while he was in the recovery room – though Angela managed to talk the nurses into letting Tommy and Frankie come in with her. Jane smiled; her mother always seemed to be able to talk her way into anything.

The family members hugged the two mothers with promises to return to visit in the morning with breakfast and fresh coffee before parting ways. Jane laced her fingers with her wife's as they made their way back their son's private room.

The detective couldn't get used to seeing her son hooked up to so many monitors and tubes but she knew that it wouldn't be for much longer. She agreed with the doctor; her son was going to bounce back from this in no time. He was a fighter. It was in his blood.

She sat in the recliner that was next to his bed and pulled Maura into her lap. The honey blonde placed one of her palms to the other woman's cheek as she kissed her. "How are you doing?" Jane asked as their lips parted.

"I'm ok." Maura answer honestly. "I think we are through the worst of it."

"Yeah," Jane agreed, "Though I am sure he won't be happy about that cast when he wakes up. He won't be able to run around for a while."

"At least it's red." Maura smiled.

Red was Liam's favorite color – anything to match the Boston Red Sox.

Jane hummed in agreement and looked her in wife in the eye. "I love you." She said simply.

"I love you back." Maura answered.

The brunette held the smaller woman tightly as the snuggled together. "Thank you for keeping me together today."

The ME smiled, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>I have been kicking this one around in my brain for a while. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Set at the end of season 1 "Sympathy for the Devil" after Jane leaves Joey her front stoop. I don't usually do episode based stories but I thought of this when I was watching it this weekend!**

* * *

><p>Jane let out a deep sigh as she stepped into her apartment. She was drenched and cold and wanted nothing more then to curl up under her warm covers. She kicked her boots off by the door and tossed her coat on the hook. She knew that there would be a puddle of water underneath it by the morning but she couldn't have cared less at the moment. The brunette would've normally just crawled into her bed in her tank top and underwear but even those were soaked after sitting on the stoop in the rain with Joey.<p>

Joey. Man, she hadn't seen that one coming.

She smiled as she entered her bedroom when she saw the nightlight glowing in the corner. She could just barely make out that there was a figure in her bed; the slightest hint of golden hair could be seen above the comforter. She changed quickly, towel drying her hair and then promptly dropping it to pile at the foot of the bed – she knew she would get yelled at for that in the morning.

Slipping into bed, she wrapped her arms around the other occupant. The doctor turned in her embrace and snuggled into her chest. "You're later then I expected you to be." She murmured, her voice full of sleep.

"I got held up by a visitor on the stoop." Jane answered to which she received a question, "Hmm?" from the woman in her arms. She continued, "Joey was waiting for me downstairs."

"In the rain?"

"Yeah, he was soaked." Jane told her with a yawn. "He came home to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Maura asked, she sounded more awake now.

Jane explained, "He got a job in DC – some Homeland Security liaison position."

"Wow, good for him." It was Maura's turn to yawn.

"He told me he liked me." Jane stated.

There was now a slight alarm to Maura's tone, "What?"

"Yeah," Jane snorted, "And then he tried to kiss me." The honey blonde instantly tensed in her arms, "_Tried_ to sweetie."

Maura sat up and propped herself up on her elbow so that she could look the detective in the eye, "What did you say?"

"I reminded him that he was leaving, I told him to have fun in Washington, and said goodbye." Jane told her honestly, "And then I came up here to you." She cupped Maura's cheek, "To where I want to be. I didn't say anything about us since we decided to keep 'us' to ourselves for a while. Joey may be leaving but I am sure that he would mention something to someone before he left if I had told him."

"So you don't want to be with Joey?" Maura asked with a voice full of hope.

Jane smiled, "Hell no – especially not if you are the other option!" She laughed to herself and then looked at her girlfriend with a somber expression, "You're the only one for me."

"Even if I call you 'Rolli Polli Rizzoli'?" The ME asked with a grin.

"Only if I can call you 'Maura the Bora' when you Google-Talk for too long." Jane bargained.

The smaller woman laughed and kissed her firmly, "Deal," before snuggling back down into the detective's embrace.

"Thanks for turning the nightlight on for me." Jane said as she kissed her forehead.

Maura smiled and held her tighter, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still working on Erin I promise. I've got a bit of writer's block, plus I am working 40+ hours a week, and I got a new ukulele that I am having a bit too much fun playing! I will post soon I promise!<strong>

**PS…20 days til the second half of season 3 starts! I am so excited! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Inspired by the song _All I've Ever Needed _by Paul McDonald & Nikki Reed on _The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2_ soundtrack!**

* * *

><p>Jane tossed and turned over and over. It had been like that all week. Maura was at a conference in DC and the detective was finally on the verge of admitting how lost she was without her girlfriend.<p>

The bed sheets were cold and empty. For the first time in a long time her bed didn't feel inviting. She hadn't realized until now how accustom she had become to falling asleep with her head pressed to Maura's chest; listening to her heart beat. She had been agitated all the time, snapping at everyone; the sound of Maura's breathing not there to soothe her.

She sighed deeply and rolled over once more. She closed her eyes but was then startled by a sound in the living room. Sitting up quickly she was about to step out of bed to get her gun from its place in the lockbox when a silhouette appeared in the bedroom doorway - a silhouette she would know anywhere.

"Maura?" She said quietly. Her girlfriend stepped into the room. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be back until Monday morning."

"I left early." The blonde answered simply as she stripped out of her clothes and placed them neatly on the chair in the corner of their room.

"But you've been looking forward to this conference for months." Jane was very excited to see her girlfriend but worried about what could have happened to bring her home.

Clothed in only her underwear, the ME slipped into bed and took the other woman in her arms, "I know, it just wasn't as great as I was hoping it would be."

"Why not?" The detective questioned.

Maura kissed her soundly, "Because you weren't there."

"You left because you missed me?" Jane smiled.

"Yes, I did. I knew I would miss you but I had no idea I would miss you that much," Maura told her. "And I heard that you haven't been doing so well either. Korsak texted me and told me about how you almost took some heads off at the precinct the other day." Jane only chuckled in response. The honey blonde cupped her girlfriend's cheek as she examined her face, "You haven't been sleeping."

"I didn't realize I would have such a hard time sleeping without you - I am exhausted." The brunette admitted.

"Me too." Maura smirked. "So you won't be offended if I don't ravage you until the morning?"

Jane laughed, "You know how much I love morning sex anyway!"

The smaller woman grinned, "I do indeed! Do you need anything before we go to sleep?"

Jane snuggled into her girlfriend's arms, her ear pressed to her chest so she could hear her steady beat of her heart, "You're all I've ever needed." She threw her leg across Maura's curvy hips and held her as closely as she could.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! You know what I enjoy? Reviews!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

"Come on Maura, aren't you done yet?" Jane whined from the bathroom doorway.

"Almost Jane. I just have to floss and then I will be all set." The honey blonde told her after she finished rinsing the toothpaste from her mouth.

"You're going to take the time to floss when I want nothing more then to through you down in the middle of our bed and ravish you?"

Many people might have thought that Maura Isles was born perfect but what they didn't know is that she was not born with perfect teeth. Her straight teeth were the work of years worth of visits to the orthodontist. She even had a permanent retainer that ran along the back of her front teeth on her lower jaw. It made flossing light more difficult - at least annoying - because she had to thread the floss between her teeth and the retainer before she could floss properly.

"Yes, Jane, yes I am." She answered simply. "Oral care is very important."

"I'm about to give you another type of important oral care." Jane smirk as she slipped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. Her attempt to spur Maura on made no difference, "Really? You can't skip just this once? You always have to floss?"

"Yes," Maura smiled as she pulled a white strand from the small box in her hand, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little something I thought of when I was flossing the other day :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

She felt the surface beneath her move. Was she in a bed, on some type of mattress? Her whole body felt heavy. Her eyelashes were weighing down her eyelids. Her eyebrows didn't allow her forehead to move. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't move her arms.

Then there was something next to her – some_one_ next to her. She felt fingers brush through her hair and a hand on her stomach. Part of her brain wanted to fight off the touch. She didn't know what was going on right now or who that person was. The other part of her brain – part of her heart – recognized the touch. It was soothing but how could it be?

She fought to wake up. She had to know. Could it be her? But if it was her then what did that mean? Where were they?

"It's ok, Jane." A calm and familiar voice said, "Wake up Jane. You can do it."

_Wake up?_ She thought. _Wake up from what? What's going on?_

"Wake up for me Jane. Please, baby."

It had to be her. But how could it be? The fog began to clear. There was no question who the voice belonged to; who was touching her.

"Maura." She managed to mumble.

"It's me baby. I'm here."

Jane had never struggled against the haze of sleep for so long. She had to see Maura. She had to make sure that she was really there, that this wasn't some kind of dream. She had been searching for her for nearly two weeks. How had this happened? Finally, weighted eyelids opened and brown eyes met green.

"Maura? Are you really here?" She questioned. The brunette brought a heavy hand up to the other woman's cheek. She ran her fingertips over her skin in disbelief.

"Yes, Jane I am." Maura told her with a reassuring smile.

The detective asked again, "Really?"

Rather then answering with words, Maura leaned down and pressed her lips to the other woman's. The kiss was slow and searching. Jane tangled her scarred hand into soft honey blonde locks almost as though to anchor her in place.

"Where are we?" She asked breathlessly as their lips parted, "How did we get here? How did you get here? Are you ok?" She had so many questions running through her head she thought she was going crazy.

"We are at our house. We are in our bed." Said Maura.

Jane was thrown for a loop, "What?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked.

"I was at the station. We were still looking for you." Jane had to search her memory to remember the details, "You'd been missing for almost a week and a half."

Jane had gone down to the morgue late one night almost two weeks prior only to find the place trashed and her girlfriend missing. The detective had thrown herself into her work harder then she ever had before. The team had been in the middle of investigating a case that was tied to the local mob. She knew that Paddy Doyle had to be involved in some way – even if it was as someone from a rival mob trying to get to him.

"I was…I think I was in your office." The brunette said, "I was going through your files one more time trying to figure out if we had missed anything." She began to get frustrated. "What happened to you? How did you get here? Are you ok?"

"I am fine, babe. I promise." Maura tried to reassure her as she stroked her cheek. "They found me and I am back here."

"Who found you?" Jane asked before she could continue.

Maura told her, "Frost and Korask." Before she could tell her what happened, Jane fired off another question.

"Why wasn't I there? How did I get here? What is going on?" The detective was angry that she couldn't remember anything.

"They drugged you." Maura told her, "Frost, Korsak, your brother and your mother they were all in on it."

"Drugged me?!" Jane exclaimed.

"Sweetie apparently you were about to go off the deep end. Tell me – that night you were in the morgue, the last thing you remember, how long had it been since you had slept?"

The brunette had to think again, "I don't know…three maybe four days…?"

"Jane, do you realize how dangerous that is? What damage could've been done if you had gone searching for me somewhere being that exhausted?"

"I didn't think about that, Maura. All I could think about was finding you. That's all I could do." Silent tears began to slip down her cheeks as her fingers wandered the ME's face. "I just didn't know what I would ever do without you. I didn't know how I could…"

"Sssshhhh." Maura said softly as she hugged her girlfriend to her, "It's over and I am here now."

"Tell me everything!" Jane asked a moment later once she had sobered up form her tears.

"Tomorrow, babe, I promise that I will tell you everything tomorrow. Right now, I just want to be here with you. Please?"

The detective in her didn't think that that was acceptable. She needed to know everything – especially since she left lost with not knowing anything at all – but the woman in her own out. The woman in her just wanted to hold her girlfriend and know that she was alive and well.

"Ok." She sighed, "Do you know how long I have been out?"

"Around 48 hours as far as I can tell." Maura told her. "They found me about 12 hours ago. I was so confused when you weren't there but then they told me what happened. I wanted nothing more then to come to you but I knew that you were going to be out for a while longer. I decided to get through all of my witness statements and medical exams so that I wouldn't have to worry about them when I was with you."

"And you're ok right? They didn't do…? You weren't…?"

Maura pressed a finger to her lover's lips, "I am fine. A few bumps and bruises. A couple scrapes but other then that I was given a clean bill of health."

Jane let out a breath, "Thank God. Maura, I am so sorry that I wasn't there. I should've been and I…"

"It's ok." The honey blonde interrupted. "I know that you did everything you could to find me. Frost said that it was some of your hunches that lead them to me in the end but that's all a part of what I will tell you about tomorrow."

"Ok, and when you are done telling me everything then I am going to kill them for drugging me."

Maura chuckled as Jane yawned widely, "How can I have been asleep for two days and still feel so exhausted?"

"The sedative probably hasn't worn off yet. What they gave you was pretty strong." Maura told her. "Come here."

They rearranged their bodies so that Maura was lying on her back with Jane tucked into her side. The taller woman's ear was pressed to the doctor's chest so that she could here the soothing rhythm of her heart beat; reassuring her yet again that it was all real.

"I am sorry that I wasn't there." Jane apologized again.

Maura shushed her and pressed her lips to her forehead, "I know that you never stopped fighting for me."

"I will always fight for you." Jane said as she drifted off to sleep. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! I would love to hear what you think!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I know that some people aren't a fan of song lyrics being inserted into stories but I haven't stopped thinking about writing this one since I heard it – 'That Girl' by Justin Timberlake. **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Justin Timberlake other then hoping everyday that he will get off his high horse and decided that Nsync needs to be reunited. And…still nothing to do with R&I.**

* * *

><p>Jane sighed as she leaned back against the arm of the couch, her long legs taking up the entire piece of furniture. She took a pull from the cold beer bottle in her hand before placing it on the coffee table. The evening had been horrible. She hated going to big fancy events with Maura. They made her feel so awful about herself, so undeserving of being with Maura. The honey blonde tried to assure her that it was all in her head - that there was no one else she would rather be with – but after seeing the questioning looks on all those faces tonight she couldn't help but question herself.<p>

She was right where she wanted to be now. Right where she felt the most comfortable – in her black shorts, white tank top, sprawled out on the couch with a beer – she wanted to stay there and sulk for the rest of the night. She closed her eyes and sighed again, silently hoping that she could find a way to be better for the Medical Examiner.

Even with her eyes closed Jane sensed that the lights in the room had been dimmed. She felt movement on the arm of the couch behind her. Her eyes opened to find a set of creamy white legs slipping in on either side of her body. She looked up and saw her girlfriend perched on the side of the furniture.

"What are you…?" Jane began to ask but she was cut off.

"Ssshhh." Maura leaned down and whispered in her ear. She pressed a button on the remote control in her hand and music began to fill the room. "Just sit back, relax, and listen."

The detective decided to do what she was told though she was curious what her girlfriend was up to. Gentle fingers began to comb through her hair as the singer began.

**You didn't have to run  
><strong>**I knew it was love from a mile away  
><strong>**But I had to catch ya  
><strong>**Been running through my mind all day baby  
><strong>**And they'll say I'm crazy cause anybody even when your father said  
><strong>**That I can't be with you  
><strong>**I don't hear a word they say**

Maura's touch was so soothing that Jane also had to concentrate on staying awake. She knew that she didn't want to miss what Maura was trying to tell her with that song.

**Cause I'm in love with that girl  
><strong>**So don't be mad at me  
><strong>**Cause I'm in love with that girl  
><strong>**So don't be mad at me****  
>So what you're from the other side of the track<br>****So what the world don't think we match  
><strong>**I put it down like my love's on wax  
><strong>**I'm in love with that girl  
><strong>**And she told me  
><strong>**That She's in love with me**

"Sit up for me." Maura said quietly.

The detective obeyed. As soon as her body was no longer resting on the side of the couch she felt Maura slide in behind her. The doctor stretched one leg out along the backside of the couch much like Jane's while the other foot rested on the floor. She began to massage Jane's shoulders.

**Now we didn't have to fall  
><strong>**But we fell in love to the bottom babe  
><strong>**No one there to catch us like when you fell from heaven that day baby  
><strong>**People always staring but I don't even care nothing about it babe  
><strong>**Cause Since I saw your face I've been staring just the same yeah hmm**

Feeling the tension slip from her girlfriend's shoulders, Maura began to rain kisses along the area she had just massaged. Her hands traveled up and down toned, tan arms. She could feel goose bumps rise in the wake of her fingers.

**I'm in love with that girl  
><strong>**So don't be mad at me  
><strong>**I'm in love with that girl  
><strong>**So don't be mad at me  
><strong>**So what you're from the other side of the track  
><strong>**So what the world don't think we match  
><strong>**I put it down like my love's on wax  
><strong>**I'm in love with that girl  
><strong>**And she told me  
><strong>**That She's in love with me**

Jane wasn't sure how it happened but she opened her eyes to find her girlfriend sitting in her lap. Maura gentled laced their hands together and brought the detective's up to her lips. She kissed the scars on the back and the palm of each hand before kissing each finger tip.

**My pretty lady  
><strong>**You'll always be my baby baby baby  
><strong>**It's so amazing how you became my baby baby baby  
><strong>**My little daisy come here let me rock it like a baby baby baby  
><strong>**Pretty lady don't you know youll always be my baby baby baby  
><strong>**Don't it seem like these days  
><strong>**That everybody's got something to say  
><strong>**But I don't pay attention to the talk babe  
><strong>**And I don't really care if they stop and stare cause this seat my number one, my number one girl**

Maura then reached up and cupped her girlfriend's face. Green eyes met brown eyes for a moment before Maura pulled her in closer and began peppering her face with kisses. She kissed her forehead, her eyelids, the tip of her nose, everything but her lips. The doctor's journey continued down to her right ear. She nipped at her earlobe and then the sensitive spot just below it. She smiled to herself we she heard Jane gasp at the sensation. Maura nibbled along the other woman's collarbone to give the other side of her neck the same treatment.

**I told you I'm in love with that girl  
><strong>**So don't be mad at me  
><strong>**I'm in love with that girl  
><strong>**So don't be mad at me  
><strong>**So what you're from the other side of the track  
><strong>**So what the world don't think we match  
><strong>**I put it down like my love's on wax  
><strong>**I'm in love with that girl  
><strong>**And she already told me that she's in love with me**

The honey blonde kissed and nipped her way back up Jane's jaw and final pressed their lips together. She found no resistance when she slipped her tongue past the detective's lips. The kiss grew more and more heated as Maura tried to pour all of her emotions into it. The lyrics of the song were true and Maura wanted to make sure that Jane full comprehended what she was trying to say. She gripped Jane's dark locks tightly while the detective let her hands roam Maura's back – trying to pull them impossibly closer.

Finally, as the last chorus faded, the two had to part of air. Maura kept Jane close, pressing their foreheads together. She said, still slightly out of breath,

"I am so in love with you Jane Rizzoli. Nothing will ever change that. No one can ever change that. I am proud to have you by my side everywhere we go. I don't care what other people think about our relationship. You make me happier then I have ever been in my life. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you."

She kissed her deeply one more time.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! I am working on the next update for 'Erin.' I will try to have it out soon! I will love you forever if you leave me a review!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Inspired by 'If I Was Your Man' by Bruno Mars...whom I have nothing to do with - other then singing his songs at karaoke all the time.**

* * *

><p>Pulling up in front of the large Beacon Hill him he threw is car into park. He took a moment to look at the house that he hadn't seen in almost 4 years. He knew she still lived there. She would've told him if she had moved. There were multiple lights on in the house so he knew she was still awake. Taking in the surroundings on the street he noticed another car parked on the street on the other side of the driveway. The presence of that car didn't necessarily mean that she had company. It could belong to any of her neighbors or one of their guests.<p>

He couldn't wait any longer. He stepped out of his car and began to climb the steps to her front door. He was so excited to see her. So excited for her to jump into his arms and feel those amazing legs wrapped around him. So excited to take her upstairs and touch every inch of her body. It had been far too long. Someday soon he was going to get himself in order and stop gallivanting across the globe. He would settle down with her and give her everything that he should've given her all these years.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked. Moments later the front door opened to reveal the woman that he loved. She was even more beautiful then the last time he saw her. She wore a silk nightgown that barely reached the middle of her thigh. Her honey blonde hair cascaded down her pale shoulders. He grinned widely but her expression did not match his. Hers was more of one of shock.

"Ian?!" she said surprised.

"Hi Maura." He beamed. It didn't take him long to realize that he was not going to receive the warm and exciting welcome that he usually did.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I just got into the States and I came straight here. I had to see you." He explained.

Before Maura could respond, a voice came from inside the house. "Babe, who is it?"

The man noted that the voice he had just heard had more of a feminine quality to it. Then, a half asleep Jane Rizzoli appeared behind Maura. It was obvious that she had just woken up.

"Ian." The brunette stated in a low tone. She suddenly seemed more awake.

"Jane." He nodded towards her.

The detective opened her mouth to speak but Maura interrupted her. The doctor took hold of her hand as she said, "Sweetie, why don't you head up to bed. I will be up soon."

"You sure?" The brunette was trying to look strong and intimidating to the man on the other side of the front door but the large yawn that came from her wasn't making that possible.

"You're exhausted." Maura said as she placed her other hand on Jane's cheek. "I will only be a few minutes."

Leaning in she pressed her lips firmly against the brunette's; trying to reassure her through her kiss that she had nothing to worry about. She knew she had succeeded based on the satisfied smile that crossed Jane's face when they parted.

"Go. I will be up soon."

"Ok," Jane agreed. Kissing Maura one more time and giving Ian a quick glance the brunette disappeared into the house.

"I uh...wow..." Ian started as Maura turned her attention back to him. "How long have you and Jane been together?"

"We celebrated our 2 year anniversary last month." Maura stated with a smile.

"I guess I couldn't always expect you to wait around for me." When Maura was silent he asked, "Are you happy?"

The honey blonde's face split into a goofy grin, "Happier then I have been in my entire life."

Ian gave her a small smile, "Good. You deserve it."

"Thank you." Maura nodded.

There was an awkward silence before the man spoke, "Well, take care Maura."

"You too Ian."

He didn't wait for Maura to close the door before he turned and started back towards his car. Slipping into the drivers seat he sighed deeply. That was not something he had been expecting. He was now at a loss as to what to do. He thought that things would go as they had for so many years and now it had all fallen out from under him. He sat there for a minute more before he took a notebook and pen from his bag and started to write.

* * *

><p>Detective Rizzoli walked out to her car the next morning, travel coffee mug in hand. She had kissed Maura goodbye before heading out the door to her early meeting. The surprise of last night was still in the back of her mind but the way that her partner had chosen to wake her up that morning assured her once again that she had nothing to worry about. She grinned as she though of what she and the honey blonde had been up to just an hour prior.<p>

She was about to climb into her car when she noticed a piece of paper underneath her windshield wiper. She set her mug on the roof of the car and reached for the paper. She opened it and read,

Buy her flowers.  
>Hold her hand.<br>Spend every waking moment with her if you can.  
>Take her to parties and other places she can dance<br>Most importantly, take care of her and love her with all that you are

Jane's lips upturned in a small smile. She refolded the paper and slipped it into her pocket while quietly saying to herself,

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more here as well as my other story 'Erin'. Chapter suggestions are always welcome and reviews make me smile!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p>Jane let out a huff of frustration as she stepped through her front door. She let her jacket drop to the floor and kicked her shoes off towards the direction of the hall closet; not really caring where they ended up landing.<p>

She went directly upstairs. Do not pass 'Go'. Do not collect $200.

Entering the bedroom she found her girlfriend propped up in bed, foot elevated on a pillow, reading a book.

'Stupid Tommy.' She thought to herself as the stripped off her clothes. Once again she didn't care where they landed – even with Maura watching this time.

"Hi, honey!" Maura greeted her from her place on the bed.

Jane didn't respond. She continued taking off her clothes until she was down to her underwear and tank top and clambered into bed next to the ME. She was silent still as she slid her arms around the smaller woman's waist and buried her face into Maura's stomach.

"Tough day?" Maura asked as she put down her book and ran her fingers through Jane's dark and unruly hair.

"I hate Tommy!" Came the muffled response from her abdomen.

"Tommy?" Maura questioned, "What does Tommy have to do with anything?"

Jane lifted her head so that she could be heard clearly but didn't move from where she lay. "Because he did this to you!"

A few days prior, Tommy had come over to pick up Jo on his dog walking job. Maura happened to be home and took the opportunity to get some fresh air so she accompanied the youngest Rizzoli on his walk around the block with Jo and the four other dogs. Half way through their journey one of the dogs spotted a squirrel and attempted to chase it which riled up all the other mutts. Maura got tangled in the mess of leashes, was knocked to the ground and twisted her ankle. Doctors had ordered her to stay off of it for a week.

"It was an accident." Maura reminded her. "It wasn't his fault."

"I know," Jane whined, "But now I have to deal with Pike for a week! I would hate it even if someone else was covering for you! I just want you back! It's not the same!" The detective tightened her grip and snuggled in closer.

Maura loved it when Jane was like this. Whiney 'I am not getting my way' Jane was annoying. Sad and mopey Jane was adorable. She could never tell Jane that she thought that though or she would never see that side of the other woman ever again. The doctor cherished nights like this. Moments when Jane would bury into her, nights when she felt like she was the one providing the protection, the comfort. The detective of course normally took that on as her role but Maura was happy to fill the position whenever she could.

"What did Dr. Pike do today? Maura questioned.

Jane sighed, "Nothing more annoying and obnoxious than usual."

"The thought of him sitting in my chair makes me nauseous." The doctor groaned. "I HATE that he does that when I'm not around and now there's nothing that I can do about it."

"You actually don't have to worry about that."

Maura couldn't see the smile on Jane's face but she could hear it in her voice, "What did you do?"

"I moved it up to my desk." Jane snickered. "I don't know how the hell you sit in that thing. It's impossible to relax in."

"It's not made to relax in; it is made to work in. It is design to be ergonomic and provide..."

"Not the point Maura!" Jane cut her off.

"Yes, I supposed you're right. So if you took my chair then what is Pike sitting in at my desk?"

"Well," Jane replied, "I didn't want to leave it a chair at all but Susie said that we at least had to put a folding chair in its place."

"You got Susie in on it too?" Maura laughed.

"Of course I did. She gets just as annoyed with him as everyone else I figured she would want to help!"

The honey blonde smiled. "Well, thank you for protecting my chair." She pressed a kiss to the top of the other woman's head as she continued to stroke her hair.

Jane kissed the flesh of Maura's stomach that was beneath her lips and tightened her arms around her. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! If you haven't already, check out my other story in progress 'Erin'. A new chapter for it will be coming soon!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**I went to Maine last weekend and kept thinking of a story like this while I was walking the beach. It's not written in a POV that I usually use. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>The sun was warm and the wind was blowing as I sat on the beach watching my family play. This weekend away was exactly what we needed. Maine is beautiful this time of year. I have been watching my wife play in the surf with our son for hours. My face almost hurts from smiling so much!<p>

"Mommy, watch me!" Jackson calls out again.

I laugh was I watch Jane pull our son along on his boogie board and then fling it forward once she has picked up enough speed. Jackson skims along the water before finally landing with a splash.

"Do it again, Mama!" I hear him say.

My wife jogs over to where he is standing and prepares to repeat the game all over again; this time in the opposition direction.

"He will certainly be worn out for me tonight." Angela tells me with a laugh.

I look over at my mother-in-law, "I am sure he will be. Even with this nap she is taking right now I am sure that Sofie will be too." I smiled down at my 3 year old daughter who is napping on the towel between us. The umbrella we are sitting under is large enough to provide shade for all three of us.

"Boys! When was the last time you put on sunscreen?"

I giggle as Angela's voice startles Tommy and makes him mess up his serve in the game of paddle ball he is playing with Frankie.

"Come on, Ma! You can't mess up my focus! This is the game point!" Tommy whines.

"Yeah, and when I beat you you're going to be picking up the bar tab tonight. Now come on, serve it up!" Frankie challenges.

"Fine!" Angela yells to them, "Just don't come crying to me when you're both as red as the lobsters that we had for dinner last night." She sighs as she turns back to me, "I swear those boys."

"But you love them." I remind her.

"Of course I do but sometimes I think they are going to drive me to an early grave."

I can't help but chuckle, "Oh, Angela."

I smooth the dark hair over my daughter's forehead before my eyes search the coast for my son and my wife again. The boogie board has been abandoned and they are in the middle of a wild splashing contest.

I sit back and observe my wife. Watching her is one of my favorite things to do. Her bone structure and musculature make we want to drool. As much as I hate that her scars make her self conscious enough to wear a one piece bathing suit, I secretly count my blessings. I could not hold myself accountable for anything inappropriate that I might do if I could see her abs right now. I can't wait until we have our date night tonight - oh the things I am going to do to her.

"You sure have a beautiful family here, Maura." The eldest Rizzoli pulls me from my thoughts.

I try not to blush as I agree immediately, "Indeed I do."

"I wish Constance could have been here to see everyone too."

"Me too," I sighed, "At least this time I know that she really did all she could to be here." A storm on the coast of Spain had grounded all flights on the day that my mother was supposed to fly to the States to join us. "There will be other family vacations though."

"Yes!" Angela and I both turn to see Frankie throwing his arms up in triumph, "I win! All drinks on you tonight sucker!"

"Come on, Frankie, best 5 out of 7." Tommy tries to negotiate.

"No way man! A deals a deal!"

I tune out their arguing as I turn to see my wife and son trudging towards us through the sand. "Mama, can we go get something to drink?" Jackson asks as they approach.

"Sure thing little man! Whatever you want!" Jane smiles as she ruffles his wet hair.

"I will take him Jane." Angela offers as she stands from her beach chair.

"You sure, Ma?"

"Of course! We will be back soon. Anyone need anything?"

"We'll go with you, Ma! And Tommy's buying!"

"Hey! You said tonight at the bar!"

Frankie shrugs, "What? Are you such a cheapskate that you can't buy your own Ma and your nephew a snack?"

"No!"

"Come on then douche bag."

Angela gives her middle child a smack to the side of the head, "Don't call your brother that! Especially in front of Jackson." She points a finger at her youngest, "You're still buying."

Rather then take Angela's beach chair, Jane spreads out on the towel next to my chair. She props herself up on one elbow and angles her body towards me.

"She still out?" She asks about our daughter.

"Yes she is," I run my hand along our slumbering daughter's head once more. "She's been running in circles all morning so it's not too surprising."

"And how about number three? How has he been treating you today?" She reaches up to splay her hand across my swollen belly. My maternity swim suit is stretched tightly across my 7 month pregnant stomach.

"He has been very calm all day." I grin again as I place my had on top of hers. "I think he knows that we are in a relaxing place."

Jane bends closer to press a kiss to my stomach next to where our hands are intertwined. "Thanks for being good for your Mommy today Baby Boy." She said softly to my stomach.

I grinned and had to fight back tears. I loved it when she spoke to our child like that. We sat in companionable silence until I spoke, "So...an evening without the children - what are we doing?"

"Well, I made dinner reservations at a place that's supposed to have live jazz and I figured we could take a walk on the beach afterwards and maybe do a some star gazing."

"That sound amazing."

"I was hoping to end the night with long soak in the hot tub and ravaging my beautiful wife for hours. Is that ok?" Jane asked with a grin.

Maura bent down to kiss Jane soundly, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like the ending is a little abrupt but oh well. Hope you liked! I'd love to hear from you!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**I found this chapter on my iPad. Apparently I wrote it months ago and never posted it. Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>"Mama, it hurts!"<p>

"I know, baby girl, I know."

Jane carried her four year old daughter into the house on one hip while carrying a skateboard with her other hand. She had been teaching the little girl how to ride. Emma had been doing so well but had taken a spill just moments ago. Her hands had some minor abrasions but her knee was bleeding.

"You're such a brave girl! Stay right here while I get the first aid kit." Jane deposited the little girl on the counter top and walked to the other side of the island to retrieve the kit from under the sink.

"Where's Mommy? I want Mommy to do it! She's the doctor!"

Jane smiled, "Mommy is taking a nap with Lizzy, Ems. I can handle this! I have patched up plenty of my own scrapes over the years. You won't lose your leg. I promise."

The little girl didn't smile at her mother's joke but quietly responded. "Ok."

The detective went to work; opening up the first aid kit and retrieving the items that she needed. "This is gonna sting a little bit baby girl. Can you be brave for me?"

The mini version of Jane bit her lip as she nodded. She took a deep breath as her mother began to clean the wound. Jane could tell that her daughter was fighting back tears. The little girl hated to show weakness in front of her brunette mother. She wanted to be just like her - to make her proud. Jane and Maura had explained to her plenty of times that it was ok to cry but the little girl still tried to stay strong as often as she could.

Jane didn't acknowledge the single tear that slipped down the girl's cheek. She smoothed the bandaid into place and pressed a light kiss to the top of it. "There you go." She said softy. "All better. What do you want to do now?"

"I wanna snuggle with Mommy."

The mother smiled. Emma always sought comfort in Maura. She couldn't blame her. She knew what it was like to be comforted by the Medical Examiner. "That sounds like a great idea."

Jane picked up her daughter and carried her to the master bedroom where she found her wife and youngest daughter just where she had left them. Maura was in the middle of the bed with her arms wrapped around their 18 month old. The toddler was the spitting image of Maura.

She placed Emma down on the bed and helped her slip her shoes off. Emma carefully scooted over so that she could snuggle into her blonde mother's side. The woman naturally adjusted her position so that she was embracing both children.

Jane smiled at the sight before turning to leave the room. She hoped to have all of the dishes done before Maura woke up. A tiny voice stopped her in the doorway.

"Mama? Don't you wanna snuggle with us?"

The detective smiled widely as she crossed back towards the bed. Dishes could wait. She slipped off her own shoes before she lay down on the other side of Emma. She could've sworn that she saw a smile pass across her wife's lips. She rested her long arm across her eldest daughter and her wife; her hand coming to rest on top of Lizzy's leg.

"Always, baby girl." She said as she kissed her daughter's forehead and closed her eyes.

"Always."


End file.
